Powers of Seduction
by EvilCelery
Summary: Prompt Challenge. Aaron is captured by Elias Powers and taken to a secret base where Powers has some fun with him.


Elias sat looking at the screens waiting for his package to arrive, after another unsuccessful plan thwarted yet again by Aaron Stone, he had decided to take matters into his own hands.

He was shook from his thoughts when he heard noise and movement outside his the doors and he knew that the thugs he had hired to retrieve his package had achieved their objective. He brought up the feed from outside the room to be sure but when he saw that it was his men, he pressed a button and allowed them entry.

The thugs were carrying a large wooden crate between them, it was big enough that you could fit a couple of grown men into it and there would still be room left to spare. The thugs gently placed the crate on the floor and the leader gave a slight nod to Powers before leaving with the rest of his men. Walking up to the crate Elias smiled.

"Now, let the games begin."

* * *

Aaron jolted awake, he was trying to remember what happened to him, the last thing he remembered was heading to the SSJ with STAN and Emma when his group was surrounded. He had put up a great fight but was forced to surrender when the enemy had taken STAN and Emma hostage and then he had been knocked out.

Now that his senses were returning he realised that he had been tied up as his hands were bound behind his back, he tried to call to Emma and STAN but all that came out were muffled grunts as someone had placed a gag between his lips making sure that he couldn't make a sound. He didn't want to shake the blindfold off as he was afraid of what he might find should he be able to see.

Aaron tested his bound hands only to discover that they were handcuffed and that he would not be able to break them by himself.

"Trying to escape? Now Aaron, why would you do that? The game hasn't even started yet."

Aaron jumped, he hadn't been able to tell that someone else was in the room with him and he didn't like the fact that that someone was his enemy Elias Powers.

"What's the matter Aaron? No witty comeback." Elias laughed making Aaron feel more uncomfortable mainly because the room they were in echoed, which made it impossible for Aaron to locate where in the room Powers was.

Elias smirked as he watched Aaron Stone squirm, he knew the boy was trying to work out where he was but with the echo in the room and the fact that the boy's senses were taken, that he had no way of knowing where he was.

"Now Aaron if you behave and agree to play my game, I will let you go...relatively unharmed." Moving towards Aaron, he stopped when he was right in front of the boy. "Now I will remove the gag but if you scream or call for help then you will never see your friends again. Is that understood?"

Aaron nodded, he knew he had to agree because it wasn't just his life that was on the line but the lives of his friends as well.

Elias slowly removed the gag making sure that if Aaron decided to fight back then he would be prepared to move.

"Where are my friends?!" Asked Aaron as soon as the gag was removed.

"Patience Aaron, your friends will be fine as long as you play my game and obey the rules. Do you understand?"

"I-I understand."

"Good, now here are the rules:

No shouting for help because I don't want to have to knock you out again.

No escaping from this room, struggle all you want. I like feisty.

You will obey my orders to the letter.

If you obey these three rules then I will let you go and we will both live to encounter each other another day."

"H-how do I know you'll release me and my friends if I do as you say?"

"Please Aaron, when have I ever lied to you?" Aaron didn't answer, he knew that Elias was telling the truth and that he had never lied to him.

"Fine Powers. I agree."

"Excellent, now hold very still while I release you from these bonds and remember that you agreed to this." Powers said as he pulled off Aaron's blindfold, allowing Aaron to see since he first regained consciousness.

Aaron had expected a lot of things when he woke up, he expected to be locked in a cell with his friends nearby or in a lab for Powers to begin playing mind games with him but what he was not expecting was to be in a luxurious room with a four poster bed with silk sheets and velvet pillows of brown and red.

Next, Powers released his hands but Aaron kept very still, he still didn't know whether he should fight Powers or not, he decided to see what Powers wanted before he made a decision on what to do.

Powers ran a hand up Aaron's muscled arms, causing Aaron to to squirm which made Powers smirk at the reaction.

"Tell me Aaron, are you a virgin?"

"W-WHAT?! How does that have anything to do with this?!"

"You see. I want to know if I'm going to be your first or if I'm going to need to find your first and destroy them."

Aaron was now terrified. _Why is Powers asking questions like this?!_

"Well Aaron? And remember you agreed to obey me and I want you to answer the question."

Aaron was turning red, he really didn't want to answer question like this but as Powers pointed out, he had agreed to obey him, so he obeyed.

"I-I'm s-still a virgin." He stuttered.

"Why Aaron, I think this is the first time I've seen you shy and embarrassed. I think it's adorable, it makes me think of all the things that I'm going to do to you." Powers purred as he ran his fingers down Aaron's chest and under his shirt, causing Aaron to jump away.

"Whatever you're up to Powers, it stops now." Aaron ran to the the door and pulled. It was locked.

"Tsk, tsk Aaron. Breaking the rules already and we haven't even got to the good part yet."

"Powers! Let me out!"

"Absolutely not. You agreed to play my game and that's what we're going to do." Powers said as he moved towards Aaron, trapping Aaron between himself and and the door. "I was gonna be nice but seeing as you're not going to be nice, I'm forced to take measures."

Aaron was about to ask Powers what he was talking about when he was pulled away from the door and sent flying towards bed. He landed on his knees his chest pressed against the bed as Powers pressed himself against Aaron from behind.

Powers grabbed a hold of Aaron's arms and placed them behind his back again, while he searched for something on the floor. Powers felt for one of the many boxes located around the room, finally finding it, he opened it, all the while keeping a difficult hold on Aaron who was struggling to get free.

Making sure that Aaron could see him, Powers pulled out a pair of black leather cuffs. He smirked when he felt Aaron stop moving and the look of fear in Aaron's eyes which allowed Powers to place the cuffs on Aaron without a fight.

Now that Aaron was restrained, he was able to look in the box. Inside was a bunch of toys he had bought for just this occasion. Pulling out some nylon rope, he tied the cuffs to two of the bedposts. Once Aaron was secured, Powers once again reached for the box and pulled out a bottle of lube and placed next to him.

Aaron snapped out of his daze and began to struggle but to no avail, which made Powers smirk at his struggles because he knew that Aaron would not be able to escape his bindings.

"You look so edible there Aaron, struggling like a scared little mouse in a trap, but if you behave, I might let you have a piece of cheese for your troubles...metaphorically speaking that is." said Powers as he pulled more thing from the box and setting them down on the floor before pulling out a small knife. The sight of the knife caused Aaron to flinch which made Powers chuckle. "Now, now Aaron. No need to be afraid, this is just to get rid of those ugly clothes that are in the way. I would never purposely injure you in this way."

Aaron held very still when Powers brought the knife to his chest but true to his word, Powers only cut his shirt off, leaving him in nothing but his pants, but Aaron knew that they would soon be meeting the same fate as his shirt.

"Now that is much better. Allows me more room to play." Powers said more to himself than to Aaron. He ran his hands over Aaron's chest, stopping at his nipples, slowly he brought both his hands over them and pinched them causing Aaron to gasp. Powers looked up smiling when he heard the small gasp, bringing his mouth up to Aaron's right nipple he began to suck and bite the slowly hardening nub.

Aaron closed his eyes trying to block out what was happening to him, but the feeling of Powers' mouth and fingers was making it hard for him to do so. He felt ashamed when he felt himself hardening at the touches but his pants restricted him.

Powers used his free hand to stroke Aaron through his pants, he smiled wickedly when he felt Aaron react underneath him to his touches.

"My, my Aaron. Getting excited over this. Wait until we get to the best part. Tell me Aaron, do you touch yourself in your spare time?"

Aaron closed his mouth, refusing to answer the question but Powers refused to give up without an answer to his question.

"Tell me Aaron or your friends will know exactly what is happening to you. I don't mind a little audience and who knows maybe the android could record it to show to Hall. I wonder how he would react to seeing his little golden boy subjected to this kind of torture. He would definitely take you off his team and then you would be nothing. Well Aaron, what's your answer?"

"Y-yes, s-sometimes."

"Good boy, Now do you like what I'm doing to you?"

"N-NO!" Gasped Aaron, he couldn't let Powers win by admitting that he liked what was happening to him, but he also knew that Powers would know he was lying to Powers. At the moment he didn't care, all he wanted was to get away from his nightmare.

"Stop being a bad boy Aaron and tell the truth, you like this don't you." Aaron knew this was a statement and knew that he had to answer regardless. Slowly he nodded and Powers smiled, he was winning because he was slowly making Aaron agree to what he was doing.

Powers picked up the knife again and slowly slid it to Aaron's pants and in one swift motion he sliced the pants off with ease without damaging the boy underneath him.

Aaron shivered when he felt himself become naked in front of Powers and there was nothing he could do about it.

"There, there Aaron there is nothing to worry about I will warm you up in a minute but first I want to look at your beautiful body." Aaron closed his eyes and turned his face from Powers in embarrassment. He had never been this vulnerable in front of any of his enemies but here he was now completely naked in front of Elias Powers his worst enemy.

Slowly Powers started to rub Aaron, making the boy gasp, to him it was like Powers knew how to make him feel good and what he didn't like. Aaron started to wonder if Powers knew who he really was and was watching him.

"I know just what you like Aaron because we are the same, only I chose to get away from that manipulative Hall and become my own independent."

Aaron looked at him and saw that Powers was telling the truth but turned his head away when he saw that Powers was smiling endearingly at him making blush.

"You are so cute Aaron and it makes me feel ecstatic that I will be the one to take your virginity." While talking Powers one-handedly uncapped the lube, reluctantly he pulled his other hand away from Aaron and picked up the lube, he smeared it all over his fingers so that he could prepare Aaron.

Powers moved his fingers to Aaron's entrance, encircling the hole before he pushed one finger into the boy beneath him. Aaron's eyes widened and he gasped at the intrusion, it felt uncomfortable but it wasn't painful...yet.

Powers slowly pushed his finger all the way in and pulled out just as slowly finding a rhythm that suited him while looking for that one spot that would make Aaron cry out in pleasure. While pushing back in he added another finger, which caused Aaron to gasp again. Elias was surprised at the boy's threshold for pain and realised that because of all the fights in the past had hardened the young boy.

When his fingers were all the way in the boy he began to scissor his fingers caused the boy to wince at the slight pain he felt at being stretched.

"I'm impressed with you Aaron, most people would be begging me to stop or at least cried out by now but you're doing neither."

"I'm not going to give you the satisfaction, besides I made a deal."

"That you did. Shall we continue this on the bed properly." Powers said as he pulled his fingers out of Aaron before throwing the boy on the bed. Aaron fell face forward onto the bed and looked to Powers who was finally taking off his clothes. When Aaron saw how large Powers was he began to move away from the man but Powers merely pulled him back and used his weight to pin Aaron to the bed.

Powers merely smirked at the boy's futile attempt to get away, with his weight and the fact that the boy was tied up there was no way Aaron was escaping from him. Slowly he moved behind Aaron so that he still had the boy pinned but was in the right position to enter the boy below him.

Aaron who knew what was coming braced himself but nothing happened, it was hen that he felt breath on his neck.

"If you don't relax then it will hurt more Aaron."

Slowly Aaron felt himself relax and that was when he felt pain like nothing before, at first it was a slight sting but then became painful as his entrance was stretched. Aaron cried out but Powers continued until he as fully sheathed inside of the boy, it was then that he stopped to allow the boy time to adjust.

Powers paused, he knew it was Aaron's first time so he knew he had to give the kid time to adjust and he also wanted the boy to feel pleasure at the same time. Once he knew that the boy had adjusted to him, he began to pull out at a slow pace before thrusting back in at a quicker pace this time, slowly his thrusting began to increase until he was happy with the rhythm and the boy was moaning beneath him.

Powers could feel himself getting close to finishing so he reached round and took Aaron's member and began pumping, causing the boy beneath him to moan louder.

"I want us to finish together Aaron." Powers whispered into Aaron's ear but the boy was too lost in pleasure to even hear.

Powers thrusted into the boy one last time and they came together, Aaron was so exhausted that he passed out immediately but Powers just looked at the sleeping boy beneath him. Knowing that he had had his fun and that he needed to leave soon, he went to an empty drawer and pulled out some fresh clothes for Aaron. They were plain black pants and top and he redressed the boy quickly before changing his own clothes.

He gave the unconscious boy one last look before leaving the room, as he walked past the thugs he hired he gave one last smirk to the room he had just exited and turned off all the security to the compound.

Aaron awoke with a start and noticed that he wasn't in the room Powers had put him in but his own room, where he lived with his mom and brother as well as STAN.

He looked at the clock next to his bed and saw that it was only 3:30am, meaning that his mom and brother were most likely asleep but he needed to talk to STAN to see what had happened. Ignoring the pain he felt, he walked to STAN's room.

As he approached he heard voices which immediately set him on guard but relaxed when he heard that it was only STAN and Emma talking, Aaron knocked on the door and waited for the reply.

STAN opened the door to see Aaron standing there, he moved aside to allow him to enter and as soon as Aaron entered the room Emma moved close to him to check him.

"How are you feeling, Charlie?"

"I'm ok, just a little unsure of how I got here and what happened to you guys?"

"Well after those goons knocked you out, me and STAN were told to leave, at first we refused but-"

"Wait, they let you go? You weren't being held prisoner?"

"No, but as soon as we got our bearings and made a plan we went to rescue you."

"Except that we didn't need to, the compound where we found you was completely empty except for you of course." explained STAN, he had been very quiet up until now. "Charlie what happened?"

Charlie turned bright red at the thought of things Powers had done to him but also realised that if he told them what had happened then Hall probably would take him off the team and he didn't want that.

"Nothing much, just had a bit of a blow out with Powers nothing more."

"Charlie, my sensors tell me that your elevated blood pressure suggests you are lyi-"

"STAN trust me, nothing bad happened and we all made it out in one piece. So let's leave it at that and call it a night." Charlie said before leaving the room and going to his.

"He's lying."

"I know STAN but if Charlie doesn't want to talk about it we can't force, let's just wait and I'm sure he'll tell us when he's ready."

"You're right Emma and Charlie is right. It's late, we should call it a night."

"Alright. Goodnight STAN."

Charlie lay awake in his bed thinking of all the things that him and Powers had done, he knew that he had to forget about it and move on if he wanted to be any use to Hall, but he couldn't help but feel that all this with Powers was just the beginning.

Powers looked at the screen, on it was a photo of Aaron Stone but he looked different, he wasn't wearing his usual battle armour but civilian clothes and there was a name below the photo.

"Charlie Landers huh? This will be interesting."


End file.
